


While You Were Sleeping

by Weltschmerzer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltschmerzer/pseuds/Weltschmerzer
Summary: Ryou wakes up hot and sweaty, and in a certain sort of mood.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927633
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	While You Were Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 10 of Kinktober, for the prompt somnophilia. I love this kink so much; given what I wrote previously for day 4, I thought I might give Ryou a turn to take initiative.

Ryou woke up hot and sweaty, in a certain sort of mood.

Worrying his lower lip, he shifted his thighs, trying to suppress the uncomfortable feeling churning in his stomach and burying himself deeper under the blanket. It was no use, though—sticky perspiration wet the collar of his shirt and made his clothes cling tight to his form, which only exacerbated the problem and made it harder to fall back asleep.

After a few more minutes of this, Ryou let out an exasperated huff and pushed the blankets aside. The cool air brought some relief with it; splayed out across the mattress, Ryou languished there, eyes slipping shut and ears buzzing with the regular hum of the aircon. He willed sleep upon himself; it was only four in the morning, and Bakura probably wouldn’t wake up until at least ten given that he slept like the dead.

What was he supposed to do at his best friend’s house alone for six hours? It’s not like he could play Bakura’s games or anything. More to the point, he definitely couldn’t touch himself in someone else’s bed. That would be beyond wrong.

A few minutes passed and he was still uncomfortable, bored, and very much awake. Ryou, annoyed with his body's oversensitivity, scooted off the futon Bakura had set up for him the previous evening and onto the floor. If he went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face, or maybe just gave in and took care of his other problem, going back to sleep probably wouldn’t be so difficult. But then that meant doing _that_ in his best friend's family home.

Swallowing, Ryou rose to his feet on shaky legs, his legs trembling in his sleep shorts. Carefully, he stepped around the futon, avoiding the floorboards he knew were creaky.

He stopped for a moment by the door and peered over his shoulder just to check whether his light footsteps had awoken Bakura, though he knew there was really no way they had. True to his instincts, his best friend was still fast asleep, but somehow he had managed to kick the blankets off entirely. Dressed in only an old pair of sweatpants, Bakura had burrowed into the mattress, shivering, as if looking for some kind of warmth in the absence of his comforter.

Ryou giggled under his breath behind a palm and, turning back around, hurried to fix it. Though Bakura would be annoyed if he ever found out, the opportunity to tuck his best friend in for the night was too cute for Ryou to resist, and Bakura would be better off being annoyed than ending up with a nasty cold in the middle of October. Squatting on the floor, Ryou grasped the thick blanket. He was in the process of dragging it back onto his best friend’s bed when he looked over to where Bakura was sleeping and his gaze drifted down from his peaceful face.

His best friend— _Bakura_ was—

In his surprise, Ryou let the blanket slip from his grip and drop onto the ground. “A—Ah,” he exhaled, eyes wide with interest as he leaned over the bed to stare openly at the bulge in his best friend's sweatpants.

Bakura was so hard and he was asleep, still. His face betrayed none of it; he looked completely fine, as if nothing unusual at all were going on. The only signs that showed he was feeling anything at all were his occasional exhales and a light flush on his pale cheeks. But in those sweatpants, the outline of his cock was obvious, in such clear view that Ryou couldn’t tear his eyes away. He’d never seen Bakura hard before—Ryou knew he was pretty big even normally from their many sleepovers, but when it was like this its size was obvious.

Between his thighs, Ryou’s own cock throbbed. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, wracked with indecision. He knew he shouldn’t, he _really_ , really shouldn’t, and that doing anything like that would be—awful. Morally wrong. Criminal.

But if Bakura was sound asleep, he’d never find out, right?

Making up his mind in a split second, Ryou crawled over the mattress until he was between Bakura’s legs. In a rough tug, he pulled the sweatpants past his thighs. When he saw the bulge in his best friend’s tight briefs, his tongue unconsciously swept over the swell of his lower lip, his throat quivering in excitement.

With tentative, trembling fingers, he reached and pulled Bakura’s cock from his shorts, Ryou's own dick throbbing when his best friend’s shaft sprang out mere centimetres from his nose.

“Wow . . ." he said, entranced. “Bakura . . .”

Ryou was practically drooling at the sight of it. How had he not known for so long that this was an option? That he could _take_ Bakura’s dick for himself?

Gently, he began to stroke the length of it, spitting in his palms to make the movements a little smoother. A smile played at his lips when he noticed the liquid leaking from its tip, dripping down the side of the swollen cock—Bakura was enjoying this, even if he didn’t technically know it was happening. His best friend’s face was flushed in pleasure, his teeth gritted as he twitched under Ryou’s grip. He looked uncomfortable—he obviously wanted to come.

Ryou’s smile grew, and he whispered softly, kissing the head of Bakura’s cock, “Don’t worry. . . I’ll take care of you, okay?”

Then, he let his lips part, and enveloped the first few inches in the hot, wet heat of his mouth. It tasted sweaty, like Bakura’s skin, but there was a distinctly salty flavor that made his own urgency grow. Pulling away slightly, Ryou gave the shaft languid licks even as he eased his shorts and panties past his thighs. Sweeping across the head of Bakura’s cock, Ryou coated two of his fingers in precum and sucked on them for a moment. Then, he let them drop down between his own legs, took Bakura’s cock back into his mouth, and rubbed at his twitching entrance.

“ _Mmgh,_ ” Ryou moaned, the sound muffled by his best friend’s shaft. The feel of his fingers gradually pressing inside him was so _good_ —if he closed his eyes, he could almost pretend that it was Bakura sitting behind him, fucking his ass with his long, slender digits.

When they were all the way in, Ryou—ambitious, and spurred on by his own pleasure—took Bakura’s cock deeper into his mouth, trying to swallow as much as he could. He was so close, his nose nearly brushing against the thick thatch of hair at its base, when fingers threaded in his hair, pushing him down all the way.

Gagging on the length of it, Ryou struggled to pull off, but it was no use—the hand holding him down didn’t budge, forcing his throat to relax as almost the entire length of Bakura’s cock was shoved into his small mouth. His fingers were still buried in his hole; with each push, they brushed up against a good spot deep inside him, making him groan despite how he was choking.

Finally, when Ryou felt like he might throw up, the hand abated somewhat and allowed him to pull off. Spluttering, Ryou gave himself a few seconds to gather his bearings and then—without looking up—took Bakura’s cock back into his mouth, deep into his throat. Fingers scissoring in and out of his ass, he bobbed his head eagerly, his own dick throbbing when he realised how _loud_ the lewd, wet sounds of him working his best friend’s cock were.

Lowering his other hand to between his thighs, Ryou started to jerk himself off, the fingers still in his ass probing as deep as he could get them. It only took a few seconds before he was over the edge, his eyes slipping shut as he came into his hand.

The vibration of his moans made the cock in his mouth twitch, and the hand in his hair tightened—he could hear heavy breathing from above, could feel how he was being guided, but Ryou’s only concern was satisfying the cock in his mouth. In one movement, he stroked Bakura’s balls gently and swallowed the length of his cock, trying not to gag on the swollen shaft. He heard a low groan, and then his best friend's release was spurting from the head of Bakura’s dick straight down his throat.

Without flinching, Ryou drank it down, grateful for every single drop. He massaged Bakura's shaft with one hand, trying to get as much as he could, and when he was certain his best friend was done he finally pulled off and let the softening dick go. Then, coyly, he looked up, and stuck out his tongue to prove that he had swallowed all the sticky seed.

Bakura’s face was flushed and perspiration wet his temples, making his long hair cling to his neck. He was panting, his chest rising with his shaky breaths, as he stared down into Ryou’s face with half-lidded eyes. “. . . Holy shit,” he wheezed, after a long moment had gone by.

Blinking up at his best friend through his thick lashes, Ryou breathed out, “Good morning.”


End file.
